Alec
=alec= **alec** has been a member of the Order since July 2006, although he had been an active poster there for many years before even considering membership. He was in fact awarded the title of best non-Orderite poster in The Order Awards 2006. NMA years A little known fact is that alec was actually a registered member of No Mutants Allowed before the great cosmetic overhaul in 2003. Although he was more of a lurker in those days, he already knew that he had entered a place of profound knowledge and magic. A huge fan of Fallout, Fallout 2 and Arcanum, he re-registered on May 21, 2003, when NMA had received its much needed facelift. He initially registered as Blade Runner, but somewhere in 2004 he asked for his nick to be changed back to alec, the nick he had used before 2003. Although he initially limited himself to post solely in Fallout and Arcanum related threads, he eventually started to comment in the General Discussion board as well. He seemed especially keen on venting his profound atheist views, not afraid to stir things up and cause much pain and confusion in the process. Around this time, he also started posting in the legendary 'Who do you think is more sexy thread', which many years later would be renamed to 'alec's reconquered Funhouse.' It was obvious to other members that alec possessed a sense of wit and a way with words that only the best of writers are blessed with, and it was even more obvious that someone with his remarkable talents would soon disembark on a journey to The Order, where freedom of speech is held in high esteem. The Order years When alec began posting in The Order even the most Orderite of Orderites were initially dumbfounded by his total lack of shame, his subtle wordspiel and his twisted mind. Here was a man who felt it was his duty to let others in on his most inner thoughts, not afraid to share all of his sick fetishes along the way. A great admirer and probably the world's grandest connaisseur of women's feet, he often described in stomach-turning detail how he enjoyed caressing, kissing, smelling, licking and sucking the preferably Greek-shaped and well-maintained cuddly-wuddly feet of his female prey. At the same time, alec was obviously cynical and sarcastic enough to ward off even the most violent and verbal of attacks directed at his person. This effectively led to him being awarded the title of best non-Orderite poster in The Order Awards 2006. In the Summer of that same year, he eventually requested Orderiteship and was given this honour without any hesitation whatsoever. Although his activity in The Order was quite time-consuming, he still posted on the regular NMA boards and even managed to start doing cartoons for them, which were called 'Comic relief from the Wasteland.' Even though these cartoons soon degraded into lame depictions of foot fetish extravaganza and cock and ball humour, some of them managed to get posted on the main page, much to the delight of thousands of visitors. Regardless of the fact that alec is generally considered to be sick, arrogant, emo, untrustworthy, perverted and antisocial to the extreme, he is generally well-liked and rarely looked down upon, except maybe by some 'nincompoops', 'mongrels' or 'sad sods' (his words). His popularity, his verbal skills and his awesome talent to draw funny pictures won him the Silver Cup in the Battle of the Orderites 2008 and they continue to amaze old members and n00bs alike. In real life Contrary to what one would expect from a member who is so open about much every aspect of 'his' life, not that much is known for certain about the real life alec. The abbreviation in his title, TMGLMOAT, which is a Radiohead reference that means 'The Most Gigantic Lying Mouth Of All Time', should perhaps be taken very literally. Although he claims he got married on October 10th, 2008 after knocking up his girlfriend, no evidence whatsoever was ever posted to verify these claims. The only things that can be said to be 100% true are these: he can write magnificently well (at times) and he knows how to draw pretty and funny pictures. Oh, and he has a big penis with a loaded nutsack. That is all. ACHIEVEMENTS media type="custom" key="21249620"